


You're Trailing Yourself

by bettasoap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, JUST, M/M, aaaaaaaaaa, lil bit of angst, romeo and juliet is way overdone but hear me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettasoap/pseuds/bettasoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun just began to rise over the turmoil that was the ocean, bathing the world in strawberry, coquelicot, and lemon, almost all at once. The sun reflected off of the few clouds in the indigo sky, turning them orange like creamsicles, all over the depth and crash of the salt water beneath it- a balance, support. At times like these, Genji still wished he could smell- so he could smell the salt beckoning him, beckoning the sun and the clouds and all of their colors, on a backdrop of blue. It was almost a clash, and yet, for some reason, they clicked perfectly together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Trailing Yourself

            The base slept soundly as the streetlamps flickered outside, small compared to the full, swollen moon that stood guard in the night sky; the base’s dark, metallic halls, empty- muddled with dirt and scuffs from the hero’s footsteps that ran and tumbled through each day were quiet. It was almost as if those steps continued to echo, resounding off of the clunky walls and the messy desks- strewn with papers and peanut butter lids, and computers, the only thing glowing being the yellow of the power button. Locked doors were a pattern down the hall- save for one. The lights were on in that chunk of a space carved out, the walls white- perfectly cleaned, with knickknacks- Japanese in nature, adorning the wooden shelves and bookcases. The subject of pure organization- Genji’s room. The quiet _shlick_ of thin pages being perused through pushed through the quiet of that night as the young ninja lay prone on his bed, kicking his legs back almost daintily as he scanned both sides of the book independently- No Fear, Shakespeare; Romeo and Juliet. It was already difficult for the cyborg to understand most normal English, the ornate flux of the language was something he was not accustomed to. But, he tried his best, priding himself for how far he came. Even so, he read out loud, mumbling to himself gently. Nimble fingers reached the last page, and he smiled under his mask as he read the Prince’s last words, tying the story together like a present, dished out among numerous cultures.

            Genji sat up with a breath, popping off his mask with a soft _hiss_ , rubbing the wanting sleep from his eyes carefully. He set the book down on his nightstand gingerly and stood, stretching the best he possibly could. He thought for a moment about his Father, who above all, reminded him of Romeo. Impulsive- a dreamer. He related to him in that way, he supposed, a smile crossing his face as he decided quickly to put the book back where it belonged on the shelf- grabbing his mask as second thought. He pushed it back on with a _click_ , deciding that he would go for a walk. It was autumn, he thought to himself, and he felt himself wishing for the crispness of the air. He opened the door to his room with a press of a button, and then left silently, footsteps quieter than a mouse as he wove his way through the base, not wanting to wake anyone.

            He took a deep breath once he reached the outdoors, even though he didn’t really need to. It was a past habit- a comfort that he still retained even now. The cyborg was agile as he maneuvered onto the rooftops of buildings, dashing from one to the next as he made his way to a spot by the coast. It was a spot he visited often on nights like these, when the fall air bristled about him and he couldn’t sleep, mind meandering through a book he had delved into- a spot tucked away on a roof, with a stellar view of the sea as it crashed over itself, spewing its own name. He was evermore silent as he sat, one leg swinging over the side of the flat topped roof as he leaned back on his palms, tilting his head as he allowed for his eyes to close.

            He should have known that he couldn’t have a moment of peace.

            The footsteps he heard clunking off to the side were not of any tourist, nor of any local had he seen recently. They were loud, and commanding- an opposite energy to Genji’s own dancer-like stature. He brought his leg up, ready to leap, as the shadow stalked to where it could glare out at the sea as well. He knew it all too well- the meditated footfall, the swing of the two shotguns, and the silence the shadow bestowed upon anyone when seeing him.

            Ah, so, that was a little problem, he thought to himself, carefully watching every action of the man. So long as he doesn’t hurt anyone, it would be okay- yes? Genji was sure to remain silent, a watchful eye. Perhaps Reaper wasn’t so bad, anyway. Perhaps he was simply a lost soul as Genji once was, swimming through cytoplasm on his way to gaze at the abyss that was the ocean. His fingers danced together as he relaxed, allowing himself to do so, blowing bubbles of ‘what ifs’ into his mind. Capulet and Montague- perhaps it was possible to change him- to redirect his radiation to blossom into something new. Turn hopeless into hope, move from lashing out at everyone who tries to help into someone who can build upon what he already knows and Genji nearly breaks the silence with a laugh because he _swears_ he is turning into Zenyatta.

            He had never really believed in Western romance stories before, really. He read them almost as a joke- if only just to improve upon his speaking. And yet, the way things were turning out ( maybe in a softer light ), the compassion and acceptance through isolation was beckoning the ninja’s name. He had never wanted to help someone before in this sense, and didn’t really know how to- but if it meant spreading some love on the world like peanut butter on a sandwich, he was going to try his damned hardest.

            But- he had to be sure, yes? Maybe Reaper was merely waiting for someone- or maybe he just…he didn’t know. Genji knew the feeling of sleepless nights all too well, and he wanted to be assured that that was Reaper’s case- so he could maybe lower the risk of being shot.

            He tensed as he heard Reaper utter a growling sigh, watching as the wraith rubbed his temple and began to leave, returning from where he came. Genji’s curiosity got the best of him, and he swung to the next rooftop, perched and waiting for Reaper’s next turn- following him to his base. Making note of where it was, he then began to return to his own, dashing back. As he stepped into the room, he forced himself not to jump in surprise as he saw a waiting Winston plopped in the center of the space.

            “Hello, Winston.” Genji spoke calmly, waving at the big primate. Winston frowned a bit. “Don’t worry. I just couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk.”

            “Are you alright?” Winston boomed, walking over to the small man.

            “Yes, I’m fine. May I ask you a question?”

            “Of course.”

            “Do you think people can…change? Even if they dislike the person helping them?”

            “Genji…” The ninja was silent. “You sound like Tracer.” They both managed a few laughs, echoing through the room. “I suppose so.”

            “Thank you, Winston.” Genji gave a smile and went off to his room, not bothering to lock his door.

            A decision he would almost regret.

            “BREAKFAST!” Came the shout down the hall, tearing into Genji’s room as he awoke with a sudden start- bolting out of bed before Tracer could tackle him.

            “Nice try, Lena. But, you are too slow-” Genji teased with a grin as he landed, watching the young British woman dash to his side. “But thanks for the wakeup call. Who made it? Please don’t tell me Lucio did.”

            “Angela di-“

            “Race you!”

            And suddenly, in a tangled mess of limbs and excitement, the two were in the main section of the base, clamoring for a seat at the table with calcified elegance. A skyscraper of pancakes towered in the middle of the table, ready for picking, along with three cartons of drinks- a smoothie, orange juice- and oil. The ninja took off his mask and then grabbed what he needed- a heaping helping of smoothie which he downed, with some of the oil, using it to refresh his systems. He watched as Tracer, McCree and Winston devoured pancakes like a contest, Mercy ready to administer CPR at any second in case one of them choked on their pancakes or their presumed victory. Genji couldn’t help to feel a stir of guilt at watching them- he knew where Talon was hiding, and by concealing that knowledge- it was almost like betrayal, all hanging off of a hope- a wish, and he could ruin all of this happiness with that news in a mere moment.

            He pushed the thought out of his mind and let himself relax to the muffled sound of the excited heroes, allowing himself to smile. They sort of reminded him of how he and Hanzo were when they were younger- always trying to play and have fun with each other, with Genji in his silly way- Hanzo in his authoritative, big bear manner. He went to scratch his cheek idly, but jolted his hand away once he realized there was no need. Right. He pushed that thought out of his mind as well, back into the mahogany cabinet that was the recess of Genji’s memory. He felt a pat on his shoulder, and looked behind himself to see Mei, chubby cheeks puffed in a smile.

            “Good morning!” She greeted sweetly, smile only growing wider as the trio attempted to greet her back.

            “They’re having a contest on who can die by pancake fastest. I think McCree might win-“Genji teased, looking at the cowboy, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. He only shook his head and put his mask back on, standing and excusing himself with a thank you to everyone. He stepped off to his room to pick up a book of some kind, searching the shelves. He realized there was nothing of interest, and so he invited himself into Winston’s room to peruse his shelves. Science and history cluttered the crowded shelves, and Genji sighed and returned to his own room, contemplating on what could be done next. Perhaps he could write, or observe- or something of the sort. He felt a longing to return to his peaceful spot- maybe to watch the sunrise. He scooped a notepad up along with a feather pen, running to check with Winston about his duties for the day. They were ever busy, yet he would try to see if he could have the day to himself.

            “Winston-“The cyborg called as he dashed over to the still sitting primate. “I wanted to check with you and see if you had any duties prepared for me today.” Winston swallowed the multitude of pancakes he had bitten off, then wiped his mouth with a large hand.

            “I don’t recall any. But- if you’re going somewhere, keep your comm on, just in case. We haven’t been seeing any activity from Talon recently, so if you spot something, let us know.” And there it was- the guilt stabbing into the loose portion of the lock on his memory.

            “Thank you, my friend. I promise I will report any suspicious characters.” Genji gave a quick bow, and then darted out, back to where he belonged- dashing on rooftops, the dawn not yet over the horizon. In mere moments he was where he belonged, perched like a perfect canary on the pinnacle of the roof. He crossed his legs and opened the pad, clicking the pen with his thumb and resting the notepad on his thigh.

            The sun just began to rise over the turmoil that was the ocean, bathing the world in strawberry, coquelicot, and lemon, almost all at once. The sun reflected off of the few clouds in the indigo sky, turning them orange like creamsicles, all over the depth and crash of the salt water beneath it- a balance, support. At times like these, Genji still wished he could smell- so he could smell the salt beckoning him, beckoning the sun and the clouds and all of their colors, on a backdrop of blue. It was almost a clash, and yet, for some reason, they clicked perfectly together. The cyborg smiled beneath his mask, taking it off to bathe in the full color instead of the chartreuse tint. As it was revealed, a bigger smile crept onto the young man’s face, as if it was the rising sun itself. It greeted everything warmly, bathing everything in a glow that spoke of unending knowledge- or at least, the lust for it.

            He had an idea.

            Writing a note in his pinpoint perfect pen ink, Genji tore it out of the pad and then folded it up precisely, leaping down onto the pavement, checking for any signs of life about him.

            _“Hi, I saw you here last night. You should be more careful_.”

None, no one, nothing. He placed the note under a rock, which he moved to where Reaper had been earlier- seemingly out of place, the rock chunky against the smooth sidewalk. And then, he was back on the roof, knowing that Reaper would not dare to come out during the morning, almost as if he was a vampire, burning in his own hatred.

Because of this, Genji did not know why he so badly wanted to amend the man’s worries. Did he feel bad? Pity? Sympathy? _Empathy_? Maybe the possibility of an alliance with someone from Talon, just so he can throw them overboard? No, that didn’t seem right, none of them did. It was a mirror-that had to be it. But Genji was never that hateful, never _that_ secretive. This was somehow worse. He really shouldn’t worry, he told himself, laying back on the roof with a sigh. What was the point of worrying about it? He was going to help him, and it would be okay- he tried to convince himself through a mantra from Zenyatta, closing his eyes to let himself bask in the light now reaching above the horizon with extended arms. Meditation was always the best when lying down- but it was also prone to lulling one to sleep. By the time he awoke, it was already midday- and he scrambled up to put his mask back on. The cries of children playing ball and swimming on the beach rang clear to him now, and he sat up to watch them.

They were having the time of their lives, tumbling among the dancing sea, rolling to shore and running back out again to get caught in the froth, sand invading their suits. People tanned, oily and bronzed, and Genji cocked his head at the thought of it. He didn’t understand why people did it, if it only hurt their skin, but whatever brought them peace was not any of his business. He stood up with a grunt, and checked his comm, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw three missed calls from Winston.

He was dead.

He called Winston immediately, already dashing to his home base.

“It’s about time! We-“

“I fell asleep, sorry. Is this an emergency? Where and wh-“

“Genji, we just wanted to know where you were.” The Ninja stopped in his tracks, still holding his arm up to his mouth- where his comm was. “You’ve been distant lately. Is something the matter?”

“Nothing is the matter. Believe me when I say that. Please don’t get sentimental on me, I might puke.”

“I promise.” Winston laughed, and Genji could practically feel him shaking his head. “We do have a slight situation, though.” Genji bristled.

“What’s wrong?”

Winston paused. “It’s your turn to take out the garbage.”

“Maybe it could be not my turn, and maybe it could be Lena’s turn?”

“Genji.”

“Lena loves garbage.”

“That’s the first I’ve ever heard of that.”

“Well, she does.”

“Just come do the garbage.” Winston clicked off, and the cyborg pouted under his visor, dashing at a slightly slower speed to where they would keep their trash prior to garbage day. He did it fast, grabbing bags at a time and speeding off to the spot where the truck picked it up- finishing in mere minutes. Rather disgusted now, he pushed himself back to the base to wash his hands, thanking everything that he could not smell. He didn’t look at anyone else as he excused himself to the restroom, cleaning off his hands and arms in the sink, lathering twice before rinsing. He stepped out, neck to face with Tracer.

“And where were you, green robot ninja man?”

“Being poetic and dreamy. Who won the pancake competition?” Genji teased as the two began to walk together, aimlessly down the hall.

“McCree almost did, actually, but Mercy made him spit out most of the pancakes.”

“Understandable.”

“Mei and Reinhardt went out on a mission.”

“Did they?”

“Winston said there’d been reports of an odd sort of pollution way up the coast from here. He’s suspecting it might be Talon’s runoff from something they’re working on. So, naturally-“

“Mei was sent. As for Reinhardt?”

“Backup. The girl is squishy.” Genji gave a nod as they continued to meander, humming softly. “It’s almost strange, not doing anything. It’s…almost foreshadowing, isn’t it? Like something big is going to happen.” The cyborg merely nodded again, looking down at their feet.

And here he was once more, perched on the roof, peering down at the coast as he waited hopefully. The day had passed in a flash, one quick dash and another, mashed together. He sighed, the colors of the sky like a turntable picture, the waves as its music.

It was late, and cold, and yet Genji felt like he was on fire. He waited and waited- until he heard the sound of heavy footsteps, making their way to the spot.

Reaper was there- right there, and he had found the note. He was bending and picking it up, unfolding it- and then whirling around with his shotguns raised, Genji already frozen, hidden in the recesses of the roof.

“What the hell...” He heard the growl, and the crumple of paper, and the sound of footsteps clamoring off.

He had an answer.

Genji continued to leave note after note, every night, and Reaper showed up, every night.

_“Hi again. I saw you last night, again. Don’t be so angry.”_

_“I want to help you.”_

_“I’ve been here before.”_

Every note was crumpled and thrown in an unending frustration. Genji didn’t know how the wraith hadn’t spotted him yet.

            _“I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“Stop throwing these away! That’s bad for the environment. :(“_

_“If I show myself, will you hurt me?”_

            He stopped throwing them away after that, shoving them angrily in his pocket with a shake of his head and a sigh.

            _“I had a brother once. He hurt me, and because of it, I became different. Like you.”_

_“I want to help you accept who you are.”_

_“If I show myself, will you hurt me?”_

            He gave in one night.

            “For fucks sake- I’m tired of this game.” Genji heard the crash of shotguns to the ground- knowing they could be scooped up in a second. “No promises.”

            Genji slinked out from his hiding spot, standing tall, looking down at the wraith.

            “Hello.” He greeted, sitting back down on the roof. He could see the turmoil in Reaper’s body language, steaming and broiling and bubbling and- “I know how angry you must feel.”

            “You don’t know what I feel.” Was the snappy reply.

            “Perhaps I don’t. I know that you are angry,” Genji hopped down onto the pavement, mere feet away from Reaper. “I thought about this for a long time. The longest I’ve ever thought about most things. If there is one thing I have been taught, it is that people who are different than you are the most rewarding people to become friends with.” He couldn’t understand a thing Reaper was feeling, mask stagnating any emotion he might feel, other than his balled fists and tense shoulders.

            “Friends? What do you think this is?”

            “What do _you_ think this is?”

            “You’re the one leaving notes.”

            “And you’re the one reading them. You come here every night, and I want to know why.” Reaper was silent.

            “I should kill you right now.”

            “You can try. Will it make you feel better? Because if you are going to kill me, then I want to die in a really cool way. Sacrifice me to your demon lord, or something-“

            “…What??”

            “You know? All demon-worshipy and stuff.” Reaper was silent, and glaring. “I want to know why you hate Overwatch to the point where you have a vendetta.”

            “People like you.”

            “What do you have against Ninjas? Or, cyborgs? Or, t-“

            “People who try to help others when it isn’t wanted, or needed for that matter.”

            “Why wouldn’t it be needed? If you come out here every night to sulk and lose sleep, I won’t stop you, but why is it bad to try to help?” Genji reasoned, sitting down on the pavement. “I’m Genji, by the way.” Reaper was silent, and Genji patted the ground next to him.

            “No.”

            “Suit yourself. I mean, concrete isn’t super comfortable, but it’s better than standing there. I’m really surprised that you haven’t tried to shoot me yet. Why is that?” Reaper was ever silent, glaring at him. “Now look, I know you probably didn’t expect me of all people to be your Romeo, but-“

            “Romeo?” Reaper said almost incredulously, gravelly voice purring in his throat. “Is that what this is?”

            “No! Unless, you want it to be. Sometimes, you just need someone to sit down with you. I have all the time in the world to wait for you to sit, so…”

            “You’re a brat.” Reaper said, realizing this for the first time with a scoff.

            “The one and only. Are you going to sit or not?” The cyborg practically felt Reaper’s eyes roll as he sat down, tense, legs crossed. “Why are you so upset?”

            “I’m not upset.”

            “Yes you are.”

            “Shut up.”

            “Make me.” Genji froze as he felt the shotgun at his head, hearing the cock click back. “Oh come now, after all I’ve done to talk to you. We can talk this out.”

            “I will kill you.”

            “Be sensible, my friend. All I’m trying to do is aid you.”

            “I don’t want your aid, and I don’t want to be your friend.”

            “Then why did you keep coming back?” Everything was silent for a moment, and Genji heard the gun drop behind them. “You don’t have to tell me right now. We can let it open on its own time. We should do something.”

            “About?”

            “No, just, do something. Like, go to the movies or…”

            “Wait, I thought you meant-“

            “No, I wasn’t going to fight you.” Genji stood with a stretch, looking down at Reaper. He extended a hand, which wasn’t taken. “Look. I used to feel similarly to you- like I was alone, and hateful. Let me show you that not everything is for null. Life can be fun again.”

            “If you even dare make a move-“

            “I won’t. You have my word.” His hand was still bare, and Reaper stood on his own, staring at Genji through the mask. “Can we go see a movie? Like, a horror movie?”

            “Wait-“

            “Because, I would like to go see a movie.”

            “But-“

            “It’ll be fun!” The cyborg chirped, taking Reaper’s hand. Reaper lurched back, struggling to get his grip away. Genji turned and cocked his head. “What’s the matter? People hold hands sometimes, you know.”

            “Don’t touch me.”

            “Why?”

            “I said don’t.” Genji put his hands up defensively and began to walk, turning occasionally to see Reaper following him.

            “Why don’t you just walk next to me?” He stopped, coming next to the wraith. He then continued to step with him, ribbon swishing behind him. “I think the theatre is up here. Oh shoot- do I have cash?” He asked himself, realizing he didn’t have his bag. “Oh damn. Hey, uh-“

            “Genji, please just shut your mouth until we get there.”

            “So mean.” But Genji did as he asked with a grin, knowing he was at least getting somewhere, in some weird way. He still did wonder why Reaper didn’t shoot him down- maybe his smart mouth really did save him. He stopped pondering once they reached the theatre, glancing at Reaper. “So, how are we doing this?”

            “I’m paying.”

            “Well, that’s just not fair. I was the one who’s taking you-“

            “No. I’m taking you now.”

            “Okay, Mr. Alpha Wolf, howl louder.” Genji laughed and stepped in with him, stopping himself from hooking Reaper’s arm. “What are we seeing, darling?”

            “Don’t call me that.” Reaper earned a laugh from Genji, who held the door for him.

            “Let’s see something scary.”

            “I’m not holding you if you get scared.”

            “Hah! Yeah right.”

            Reaper was almost spot on with his prediction. They were in the movie, dark- Genji curled up in his chair clutching his knees, heart pounding in his tin chest. He gnawed on his lip as he stared at the screen, having lowered his visor so his mask was on- but with no color overspray. He felt his abdomen tense as the music slowly grew to a crescendo- and then went silent, suspension causing him to grab Reaper’s bored, resting hand on the cup holder- squeezing it for dear life. Reaper almost jumped, looking at the contact. Genji was too busy focusing on the movie, though, enthralled. The shadow rolled his eyes behind the mask as he felt Genji become a vice on his palms, staring boredly at the movie. This was nothing- until it wasn’t, and even Reaper felt himself nearly jumping at a scare. The worst though, was sitting in that box of a space with the Overwatch member nearly cowering next to him, and the ache of his eyes rolling.

            He sighed in relief once it was finished, standing in the near bare theatre.

            “That was great!” Genji exclaimed, hopping out of the row behind Reaper.

            “You cowered the entire time.”

            “Maybe, but I still enjoyed myself. You have a very holdable hand.” The wraith growled, glaring at him. “What? It’s true.” Genji reached for his hand, holding it captive. “Now, that’s not so bad, is it?”

            “I hate you,” Reaper’s anger only sprouting further as they continued to walk, Genji laughing. “Why is that funny to you?”

            “You act like it’s the end of the world. You don’t have to hate everyone, you know.”

            “I don’t.”

            “Oh?”

            “Just-“

            “People from Overwatch. But, do you really hate me?” He asked sincerely as they broke into the nighttime atmosphere, stars glimmering above them. “Because, I don’t hate you. I think you’re really cool, actually. I like the way you fight, and you’re funny- well, your attitude makes you funny, but same difference.”

            Reaper was silent.

            “At a loss for words?”

            “Sure.”

            “My friend- it’s late. I should probably be getting back to the base. Will I see you tomorrow?”

            “Perhaps.”

            “Alright. Good night, Reaper.” Were the last words he spoke before the cyborg waved, and then ran off, darting onto the rooftops.

            And there it was, Reaper left alone on the windy autumn night, unshivering- unblinking. He almost didn’t want to think, mind spinning more rapidly than a top on the waves of a rough ocean. Beginning to walk aimlessly down the sidewalk, he tried to apply logic to just what he was doing. Genji wanted to help him- that was blatantly obvious. Reaper knew that he recognized the opportunity costs- and what benefits? A friend? Peace of mind? He couldn’t wrap his head around it- the seemingly innocent smart mouth who tried for weeks on end just to face him didn’t seem like he had any ulterior motives. Now that, that pissed him off. People weren’t like that, they had to have some sort of corruption- some motive, something other than ‘I saw you staring at the sea and decided to be your friend.’ Perhaps it had something to do with Talon- not that Reaper cared much, seeing as they were a tool for his vendetta for Overwatch’s demise.   

            How could he kill them when the one person who seemed to care, too much even, was a part of them? He would have to disregard those feelings, disregard his laughs and smiles, and disregard everything Genji did or tried to do- but could he?

            The boy was such a brat, Reaper tore at the ends of his cloak as he stormed off into the back paths, feeling his head pound. People like him just needed to leave Reaper alone, to let him die, to let him live in his own squalor like he originally should have-

            He stopped, and looked up at the stars, the mask pressing heavily on his face as if it held all of his burdens- a colander for every emotion, now thick and heavy with all of the slop it stopped. What if he just let this happen? What if he allowed to Genji to move the hands that guided his reins, allowed him to…help, even if there were dire consequences?

            Did he really have anything left to live for? He had to admit that his goals for the fate of Overwatch seemed a little unrealistic, especially with the team growing stronger by the day.

            For the night, he pushed the thoughts away, too tired to consider them any longer, and then made his way back to his temporary home at Talon, stepping through the doors groggily, guards and doctors spreading around him like rapids and a rock, Reaper’s presence strong as he locked himself in his room for the night.

            He woke up just as tired the next morning, unable to sleep because of his dreams of the damned brat. He sat up with a groan, clothes sliding with him with a _shh._ He didn’t even take off his mask that night, having fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed, drained from staying up so late. No one bothered asking him where he was last night, too terrified or too done with his shit to put up with any arguing he might do. He wasn’t told to do anything, merely cruising around to eavesdrop on what he could- waiting for a job, a mission- to do _something_ , but it never came, and it was the end of the day again, almost as soon as it started. He would have some serious explaining to do if his sleep schedule continued in the way it did, but he decided to head out again once the sun had set, perhaps a _little_ hopeful that Genji would be there- there to talk his ear off, that was.

            He sat and watched the ocean- it wasn’t special in his mind. He didn’t really know why people cared so much about it, apart from the fact that the repetitive noise could soothe one’s troubled mind. He had barely sat down before the soft noise popped into his ear-

            “ _Boo._ ”

            Reaper didn’t jump- oh no- his first reaction was to elbow whoever was whispering to him, feeling it collide with a hard metal. He cringed internally and rolled over to see Genji flat on his back, wriggling to sit up.

            “I’m okay! My pride is damaged, but I’m okay-“

            “Didn’t mean to do that, but don’t sneak up on me like that or I might blow a hole in your head.”

            “I appreciate the concern.” Genji scooted closer, hugging his knees. “It’s a nice night. How was your day?”

            “Nothing special.”

            “Plotting with Talon for evil? What are you doing, huh? Gonna harvest the moon for cheese and turn rainwater bright red?”

            “Definitely.” Sarcasm dripped from his tongue with a chuckle, Reaper allowing himself to relax.

            “Everyone was really worried about me.”

            “I’m sure. Bunch of-“Reaper stopped himself. “Well, at least I don’t have to deal with that.” He heard the soft _hiss_ of Genji’s mask being slid off, containing his curiosity for when he had an excuse to look at him.

            “Aw, you’re a softie, aren’t you?”

            “When did you infer _that_?”

            “You stopped yourself from talking poorly about my family.”

            “Yeah, well…it’s whatever. Save my energy for killing them off.”

            “And I definitely won’t distract you.” Genji laughed, tilting his head. Reaper looked to him, eyes hidden as he scanned the young man. He had amber eyes, blinking sprightly. He had a curve of a smile, scars on his skin moving as well. “Like my scratches? I think they give my face character. I named this one Jimmy-“He pointed to a little one on his nose, grin widening.

            “Character, huh? That’s certainly something you have…” Reaper tore his gaze away, looking back to the coast.

            “Thank you. The same to you.” Reaper merely hummed in response, staring off into the distance. He jerked his gaze back once he felt lean fingers intertwine with his own, hands squeezed together. Genji smiled down at their hands, beginning to peel Reaper’s glove off. When he flinched away, the cyborg could only reassure him by pressing his other hand to his leg. “I’m not going to judge you, Reaper.” He spoke quietly, taking it off to reveal his pale hand, the tips of his fingers touched by noir. Genji only smiled and held their hands together, comparing sizes. “You have such big hands!” He hummed, then holding it normally.

            Reaper only could stare, shocked, swallowing his own tongue. “That’s it, then?”

            “What?”

            “No…nothing el-“     

            “Like I said, I’m not judging you.” Reaper was quiet, and Genji continued to play with their hands, moving Reaper’s fingers as if they were toys.

            “What are you _doing_ -“Genji shrugged, scooting closer.

            “May I ask you something?”

            “You just did.”

            “Very funny. Did you come up with that on your own?”

            “See, and there’s another.”

            “Hah...I was wondering if you’d…like to do more things like we did last night. Like…dates, and stuff.”

            “Are you asking me out?”

            “I mean…yes.”

            “…okay.”

            “Really?”

            “I guess. I don’t have much else to do. We have to keep this…under wraps, though.”

            “Yes- yes- but...”

            “But?” Genji shook his head and pushed his face into Reaper’s shoulder, still clutching his hand like precious pearls.

            “We should go to the park and feed squirrels, and also, go a concert or something, and-“

            “Slow down.”

            “Why?”

            “What?”

            “Why slow down? Why say yes to me, Reaper?”

            “You’re…interesting.” Genji looked up to the masked man, sitting up straight and facing him

            “You know what? We’re like Romeo and Juliet.”

            “Um…”

            “It’s true.”

            “Sure.”

            “Let’s go for a walk.” Genji suggested, springing up with a hand extended to Reaper. Reaper took it without a complaint, smiling slightly under his mask as he stood up. “We could rent a house together!” He exclaimed as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

            “Genji.” The cyborg laughed and clutched his mask to his chest, nudging Reaper slightly with his shoulder. “What?”

            “You’re funny.”

            “And you’re a brat. How did I get sucked into this?”

            “You love my charm, and my jokes. I also know you love when I butter you up.”

            “I don’t get ‘buttered up’.”

            “Oh yeah? What if I told you that you’re possibly the most fun person to tease? And I think you’re probably really sweet, under all of that turmoil…”

            “I’d say you’re wrong.” Genji only hummed, stopping in his tracks, dropping his mask and cupping Reaper’s face, thumbing under his domino. He could feel the other flinch, and Genji only held him like that.

            “I won’t go too far.”

            “You almost are,” Reaper growled softly, almost turning his head away. Genji hushed him gently and pushed at the bottom of his mask, revealing his mouth carefully.

            “Just let me…” He whispered, leaning in and pressing their lips together carefully- sweetly, without a breath between them. The ninja relaxed back and pushed Reaper’s mask back down, smiling like a cherub. Reaper was shell-shocked, silent and unmoving. “Told you.” He then took Reaper’s hand once more, scooping his visor up, and then swinging their arms as they walked. Reaper merely let him, unable to cool his raging heart. He was caught off guard once Genji pulled, hopping off to the nearby park, fountain beckoning the Overwatch member. Genji reeled once they reached the spout, and Reaper yanked him back into his chest so he didn’t fall into the water.

            “Thank you.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Doesn’t it look so nice? With all the lights, and how it shimmers…”

            “I guess.” Genji laughed and stood up straight, tilting his head.

            “I’m glad you’re trusting me.”

            “Oh?”

            “I knew I was right.”

            “About…me?”

            “Yes. What if we got a little apartment together?”

            “Genji.”

            “What?”         

            “Slow down.”

            “Stop saying that.” Reaper shook his head, and Genji snickered, leaning against him. Reaper awkwardly wrapped an arm around him, not sure where to put his hands. Genji raised an eyebrow and snuggled into his hold, making his own comfort eminent- hopeful it would radiate to the wraith.

            “Cute.”

            “What?”

            “You’re cute.”

            “I think I’m anything but cute, Genji.”

            “I think you’re cute.”

            “Yeah? Well, you’re cuter, so whatever.”

            “Even your compliments are aggressive.”

            “Hush.”

            It felt like something from an old movie, black and white, cheesy, VCR tapes tangled together, spinning over and over again, and yet, making each night magical. They met at the same place, the same day, seemingly- the only thing mattering was the night in which they could be free. It was different for both of them, but a welcomed change- an unexpected, delirious new world for the both of them- founded in the hatred of the other’s group- family, flesh. What was awkward touches turned into grounded desire, need for each other’s hands, each other’s smile and laugh and growl and- kiss.

            Genji awaited his lover at their spot on that night, sitting on the sidewalk, heart thumping as he waited excitedly. He rubbed his face, visor off, and sighed into the now winter air, breath catching like clouds on the horizon. He heard footsteps and perked up, watching for Reaper to come around the corner.

            “Genji, watch out!” The British voice rang out as the shots spilled from Lena’s gun, startling the ninja as she directed her shots right to Reaper. As an immediate reaction, he phased into near nothingness, shadow gliding closer to Genji. “Run!!!” Was her hoarse cry as Genji darted forward to put himself between the two, feeling Reaper reground himself behind the cyborg. “Genji, what the-“

            “Lena- Tracer, stop.”

            “What?? But-“

            “Let me explain.”

            “You’ve got a lot to do? Is this where you’ve been every night.”

            “Yes...” He could not help his slight shame at his deception. “Do you remember how I was before I met Zenyatta?”

            “What does that- Yes. Yes, I remember.”

            “Reaper…reminded me of that time. I wanted to help him, and we…just…sort of…”

            “What is this?”

            “Uhm.”

            “We’re together.” Reaper chimed in, hoarse voice cutting through the higher ones.

            “Genji…” Tracer furrowed her eyebrows. “What have you done?”

            “Something good for the both of us, Lena.”

            “Do you know how many times he’s tried to _kill_ us-“

            “Do you know what Overwatch had done to him previously?”

            “That’s not an excuse!”

            “It’s not, but it’s a reason. I gave him a reason _not_ to desire such a thing so terribly. I gave myself something further to look forward to.” Lena was silent, worried, and nervous.

            “Genji…You can’t…”

            “And why not?’

            “He’s working for Talon! There are limits to what you can fix-“

            “I’m not fixing anything! I’m providing support to someone who really needs it- isn’t that what heroes do?”

            “Heroes don’t support the enemy!”

            “He’s not my enemy.”

            “If you have any love for Overwatch, then you’d-“

            “You’d do the same damn thing for Widowmaker! I made a decision on whether or not to help Reaper, and I did. It has been one of the best things I have done-“Genji stepped forward, coming close to Lena. “Please, try to understand. We are happier together, yes? Let us have that…”

            Tracer was quiet yet again, looking up at Genji.

            “Do you trust me?” He said softly, getting on one knee to look up at her.”

            “…I do, Genji. But if you get hurt, it isn’t my fault.”

            “I know.”

            “How long, Genji?” She asked almost desperately, tilting her head.

            “…A few months.”

            “Months?”

            “Yes.” Genji heard the heavy footsteps of Reaper come closer, and Tracer tensed with her gun. Genji merely held her hand down, reaching back to grab Reaper’s ankle. “Now, don’t start shooting each other. Play nice, children.” He heard the gravelly chuckle of Reaper behind him, and could nearly feel the blinding white shock sock through Lena’s tiny frame. “Lena, please…don’t tell anyone. I’d do anything.”

            “I…I won’t.”

            “Thank you, very much. I owe you…”

            “You really do.” She stepped away, giving one last glance to Reaper, before darting away, disappearing into the night. Genji stayed sitting, chest burning as he looked past where she had leapt off to, swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt a sickening sense of betrayal- of corruption in himself. Had he really hurt his team so badly? His head throbbed and he continued to swallow, hunched and weak, only jumping once he felt Reaper’s arms around him, lifting him up and bringing him to his chest with a squeeze.

            “Genji…” Was the whisper from Reaper, one hand around his shoulder, the other nurturing the back of his head. “I didn’t think…”

            “Don’t. This isn’t your fault.”

            “Genji-“

            “If I had just…” Reaper cupped his face, pulling his gaze up.

            “It’s not your fault. Okay?” Genji refused to look at him, amber eyes watering. “Are…you….” The ninja let out a soft, indignant voice, and wiped his eyes, trying to turn away. “Genji. You can cry.”

            And so, he did. Genji pressed his face to Reaper’s chest and let himself cry, shoulders shaking softly as he nosed into him, tears dampening a patch on his chest. All the while, the wraith pet him, unsure of what else to do. He wasn’t good at this sort of thing, always preferring to keep an emotional detachment when it came to matters like this- but he couldn’t, not here. They were too deep into each other’s abyss, the feeling of drowning like a high.

            Genji pulled away and wiped tired eyes, looking at Reaper’s lap.

            “Do you love me, Reaper?” Reaper was silent, heart stopping in his chest. “Because, I love you.”

            “I do. I love you, Genji.” He admitted, cupping Genji’s face. Genji slowly reached for his mask, pulling up at it so carefully- revealing the corpse that was now Reaper- cheeks hollow, eyes dark- a breathing skeleton with skin. Genji tilted his head thoughtfully and cupped Reaper’s cheek, leaning up to press a kiss to his nose.

            “Thank you…”

            “For what?”

            “Your trust.

            “It’s the least I can do. You’ve sacrificed so much, Genji.”

            “You’re worth it.”

            And when they kissed- it was the most real either of them had felt in a long time. Bare hands at bare faces, trust opening up like blooming, bleeding flowers, pink and poised with affection and new beginnings. They kissed like fire, starting as a spark under a bone, to a full, raging, atomic fire, burning. They entreated this new trust, this openness- they trusted each other with the burden of days past, trusted the other not to take advantage of it. And it was done, love solidified in the intensity of the situation they were wrapped in- smothered in.

            “For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt.”

**Author's Note:**

> boop boop a doop
> 
> EDIT: Thank you all so much for the support! I never expected to have such a nice response on a fic? I've never had such a kind response with my writing before and you all make me real happy!!
> 
> PS, I have contact info in my bio if you need me!


End file.
